


Magic in the Making

by poetanddidntknowit34



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: I wanted to write fluff, M/M, but it ended up as smut, ho boy, smut fluff if you will
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-23
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:34:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28273182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/poetanddidntknowit34/pseuds/poetanddidntknowit34
Summary: It's been two years since Corypheus's death and Dorian and The Iron Bull are reuniting at the Winter Palace for the first time in two years to participate in the Exalted Counsel. But first, they have some "business" to take care of. I.e. having not seen or touched each other in two years.*Mentions Exalted Counsel, but includes no spoilers for Trespasser, as I have not finished that play through yet myself.
Relationships: Iron Bull/Dorian Pavus
Comments: 9
Kudos: 35





	Magic in the Making

The gates of the Winter Palace stood as tall and ornate as they always had, though they seemed to carry the weight of the looming event with them now. Divine Victoria called the Exalted Counsel in order to try and ease some of the tension that was growing across Thedas in regards to the Inquisition’s continued presence, though as the heavy gates to the Palace swung open, it was clear that the Divine’s previous attachment to the Inquisition was not lost on the participants.

Ambassador Dorian Pavus rode through the gates in a lush carriage typical of Tevintar politicians; the outside was gilded and adorned with jewels, and the inside a plush velvet that made Dorian’s ass chafe. Years ago, this would have been a dream--his necessary exile to the south of Thedas had deprived him of such luxuries for so long, but now that he was back ‘home’, he was finding the extravagance both unnecessary and annoying. But Tevintar needed him, and that meant playing the game for as long as it took.

The carriage stopped in front of the fountain, and Dorian waited for a footman to open the door for him before he descended down into the plaza. “Now announcing,” a herald next to the fountain said loudly for the guests in the plaza, “Ser Dorian of House Pavus, Ambassador of Tevintar.”

Dorian bowed slightly to the light smattering of applause. He was the only Tevintar at the Counsel and his presence was only a formality, not a necessity; Tevintar doesn’t give a shit about the Inquisition, Orlais, Fereldan, or Thedas. It would simply be bad press if they didn’t send anyone. Attention was quickly off of Dorian once again as the guests went back to their conversations, which allowed Dorian to slip away from the courtyard and into the marketplace unseen. He wandered the market, scanning the signs and looking for the bar. A nervous knot was building in his stomach; he had been looking forward to this for weeks, and now that it was here, he was afraid of what he’d find.

Finally, Dorian located the bar, and swallowed the lump in his throat as he pushed open the door. The bar was crowded, patrons from all over Thedas were drinking and laughing and pressing close, the tension of the next few days being drunk away one ale at a time. Dorian scanned the crowd quickly, not having to look very long before he spotted a pair of horns and an expansive, muscular back covered in red cloth at the bartop.

Dorian sighed in relief. Iron Bull came. He was actually here.

Barely able to contain himself, Dorian strode quickly over to the bartop and stood behind Bull, who was talking and laughing with a blond-haired man. Crossing his arms in a way he hoped looked casual, Dorian said, “If I didn’t know any better, I’d say you were having fun at an Orlesian party. And without me nonetheless.”

Iron Bull turned around quickly, standing up from his stool when he saw that it was Dorian. He was wearing his Inquisition formal wear, and it was weird to see him not bare-chested. “Kadan!” He reached out and picked up Dorian, crushing him into a hug that knocked the wind out of the mage.

“Amatus, please.” Dorian squeaked out. “I can’t breathe.”

Bull laughed as he put Dorian back down. “Sorry, Kadan. It’s been a while; I forgot how tiny you are.”

Dorian huffed and straightened his robes. “I’m not ‘tiny’, Bull. I’m a normal-sized human. You’re just giant.”

Bull let out a loud laugh. “If I remember correctly, you’ve never once complained about my size.” He winked as Dorian coughed and blushed a deep red.

“Oh Maker.” The blond man that was next to Bull at the bar now spoke up. “I forget what it’s like when you two get together.”

Dorian looked around Bull and saw Cullen sitting there. “Commander Cullen! I didn’t recognize you for a moment there!”

Cullen laughed. “Oh please, Dorian. I know you better than that.” He got up to stand next to Bull. “You only have eyes for the big guy over here.” He slapped Bull on the shoulders and laughed. “It is really good to see you, though.”

“It’s good to see you, too.” Dorian said, smiling at his old friend. “Is the Inquisitor here yet?”

“No, they got delayed on a mountain pass by a rock slide. They should be arriving tomorrow morning.” Cullen said. “Josephine is probably having a heart attack. Arriving on the day of the counsel is not ideal, though it’s better than being late.”

Dorian shrugged, “Josephine will find a way to smooth things over with the diplomats. It’s what she’s good at.”

“Enough politics.” Bull said, grabbing his drink off the bar and shoving it into Dorian’s hands to finish off. “Tell us about you.”

Dorian took a sip of the liquid. It tasted like fire and he had to force himself not to cough and splutter as it went down. Honestly, he expected nothing else from Bull. Once the burn of the drink had subsided, he said, “I’m good. Tevintar is keeping me busy and I feel like trying to make change from inside the system is like herding cats sometimes. Except cats are more fun.” He laughed.

“Dorian has a cat now, actually.” Bull said, nudging Dorian. “Tell Cullen.”

“Oh, yeah. His name is Hissrad. Bull suggested the name; it was his Ben-Hassarath name, but we thought it would be a fun pun for the cat and it means ‘liar’ or ‘sneak’, which, if you’ve ever met a cat…”

Cullen laughed. “I never pictured you as a pet person, Dorian.”

“Me neither. But Hissrad followed me home one day and I just kind of… fell in love. It’s nice to have something to come home to, you know?”

“How is it, by the way?” Cullen asked. “Being home? I bet you’ve got a mountain of pillows on your bed and the softest mattress and couches in all of Thedas. You know, all of the stuff we had to listen to you complain about at Skyhold.” Cullen laughed.

“Actually, believe it or not, I miss my drafty little bedroom in Skyhold.” Dorian said. “I think the South grew on me a little too much during my time with the Inquisition.”

Cullen smiled. “Well, you always have a room at Skyhold, Dorian. You can visit at any time.”

“Thanks, Cullen. I probably will once this is all over.”

“That is, assuming the Inquisition is still allowed to remain after all this.” Cullen gestured around.

“Don’t worry about it, Cullen.” Iron Bull said, clapping Cullen on the back. “No matter what happens, we’ll always have each other.”

“Thanks.” Cullen said, polishing off the last of his drink. “Well, I should be going. I need to meet with a few generals and commanders before tomorrow, and Josephine will have my neck if she thinks I haven’t done enough shmoozing.”

“It was good seeing you, Cullen.” Dorian said. “Let’s catch up again soon.”

Cullen took his leave and left the bar, leaving Iron Bull and Dorian alone in the crowd.

“So.” Dorian said, his fingers itching at his sides. They’d been apart for two years, and Dorian had been afraid that the letters wouldn’t be enough to sustain their relationship. But, the electricity still crackling between them eased his fears and he allowed himself to slip back into their comfortability.

“So.” Bull said, reaching out and taking Dorian’s hand. The gesture was soft and kind and Dorian felt the warmth of Bull’s palm spreading slowly through his arm and relaxing his shoulders. He felt calm for the first time in two years. Safe.

“Want to get out of here?” Dorian asked.

“Kadan, I thought you’d never ask.”

*****

Bull had been given a suite on the first floor to stay in, so they opted to make a beeline for his quarters, rather than bother trying to find a servant to show them to the Ambassador Apartments and get checked into Dorian’s. The room was small, but it had all the necessary amenities; a large 4 poster bed that was elegantly decorated with pillows and blankets and a canopy, a spacious tile bathroom with a huge soaking tub and a shower head in the corner, and a lush but fragile chaise lounge in the corner of the bedroom.

“What do you think?” Bull said, patting the arm of the chaise lounge. “Should I fuck your brains out on this fancy-pants chair?”

Dorian laughed. “That’s a chaise lounge, and I recommend that you not even sit on it because it looks like it might snap any minute.”

Iron Bull grabbed onto Dorian’s hips, pulling him tight against Bull’s chest and humming into his ear. “I like that idea. Fucking you sensless until the furniture snaps under us.”

Dorian’s breath hitched, and he grabbed Bull’s face, pulling him into a kiss. Every nerve in Dorian’s body seemed to light on fire; he felt like he was casting a fireball and a lightning spell all at the same time, while his blood boiled and rushed in his ears. When they broke away, both were breathing heavily. “I missed you, Amatus.” Dorian breathed.

“I missed you, too, Kadan.”

“Now take this stupid thing off.” Dorian laughed and tugged at Bull’s shirt.

Bull laughed, pulling his formal top off in one fluid motion that sent a button or two flying across the room, which he ignored as ‘future Iron Bull’s problem’, and he threw the bunched up top onto the chaise lounge. Underneath his shirt, a long, thick black chord hung around his neck with half of a dragon’s tooth attached securely to the end. Dorian smiled, placing a hand on his own chest where his necklace hung underneath his clothes. “Better?” Bull asked.

“Much.” Dorian said, reaching his hand out. Bull’s chest was always one of Dorian’s favorite features; the hard muscles and thick grey skin pockmarked with scars and blemishes made a map of the brave man that Dorian fell in love with all those years ago. He ran his fingers gently over the scars and skin of Bull’s pectorals, taking special care to brush lightly over his nipples, before leaning in and kissing the crease between his chest muscles. He moved slowly, worshiping Bull’s chest with kisses and love bites, even standing on his tiptoes to nip and suck at the larger man’s collar bones. Bull moaned, throwing his head back and pulling Dorian’s hips tighter against him. Dorian could feel the beginnings of an erection through the thin cloth of Bull’s pants and he smiled against his lover’s chest. “Mmm. Like that?” Dorian asked, biting down on Bull’s left pec, right above his heart. Bull merely moaned again in response. That was another thing Dorian loved about Bull: he was very vocal.

“OK, Kadan, you’ve had your fun.” Bull said, snapping back to present. “But let’s not forget who's in charge here.” He grinned evilly and tugged at Dorian’s clothes. “Off. Now.”

“Yes, ser.” Dorian said, undoing the many clasps and belts that held his mage robe together as fast as he could until he was standing next to a heap of cloth and small clothes, completely naked. He reached up to remove his necklace, but Bull put a hand over his.

“Leave it on.” He said softly, and Dorian nodded. “Lay down on the bed.” Bull said. “Let me look at you.”

Dorian awkwardly climbed onto the bed, shoving pillows and decorations onto the floor. “Stupid Orlesians.” He muttered. “Why are there 18 pillows on this bed?”

“Focus, Kadan.”

“Right.” Dorian said grabbing the last armful of decorative pillows and dropping them off the side of the bed. They’d need all the room they could get and though his ideal death would be wrapped in Bull’s arms in ecstasy, drowning in silk at an important political event is not on the list at all. When the bed was clear, he lay down, settling himself on the two remaining pillows and propping himself up on his elbows. He was starting to get hard and his cock bounced lazily at half-mast any time he moved. The candle-light bounced off his brown skin and it seemed to glint in the soft light. He’d gained a little weight in the last two years, a lack of fighting and trudging through the Hinterlands had caused him to lose a little of the figure he’d once cut, and new wrinkles formed around the corners of his eyes and his forehead. Dorian suddenly felt very vulnerable in the candlelight, and he began to fidget and look around the room.

Bull stood at the end of the bed, his arms crossed. He cut an imposing figure when he wanted to, but Dorian knew there was nothing but love behind the stern look. Bull noticed the sudden nervousness and moved to the side of the bed to sit down. “What’s wrong?”

Dorian shrugged, but didn’t feel the need to lie. “I just feel a little self-conscious about my looks. I’ve changed since we last saw each other naked.” He tried to laugh, but it sounded more strained than he intended.

Bull pulled Dorian’s hand into his and brought it up to his mouth. “You’re the most beautiful person I’ve ever seen.” He kissed Dorian’s palm. “And you only get more beautiful every time I see you.”

Dorian smiled. “Thanks.”

Bull dropped his hand and stood back up. “Watch word is ‘katoh’. You can also say ‘thaige’ if you want me to slow down at any time.” Dorian nodded; he knew the drill. “Also, you’re not allowed to touch yourself or cum until I give you permission.”

This wasn’t new, but it wasn’t typical, and Dorian grunted in frustration. “That’s not fair.”

Bull smiled. “I never said I was.” The Qunari reached down and unbuckled his pants, letting them fall to a heap on the floor and his cock stood at attention; the thick member was the size of Dorian’s fist and had two scars running up the shaft from an escapade in Bull’s youth, as well as two large bumps near the base that drove Dorian wild. Dorian’s cock was smaller in comparison, though not for his species. It was long and slender and had a silver ring pierced into the head that Dorian could pulse electricity magic into. Though Bull disliked magic and had a rule about not using it in bed, he made an exception for this.

The sight of Bull’s cock finished Dorian’s journey from half-mast to full-attention and he almost reached down to stroke himself before remembering that he wasn’t allowed. Bull laughed. “Good boy. I see you missed more than just me.” He reached down and gave his cock a few strong strokes. “What do you say?”

Dorian’s throat was dry, but he managed to croak out a “Please.”

“Mnmmm. Now, that  _ I’ve  _ missed.” Bull bent over and rummaged in his pants pockets until he pulled out a new bottle of lube.

“Wait, you were just carrying that around with you?” Dorian asked.

Iron Bull shrugged. “Well yeah. I was hoping you’d come find me when you arrived, and I was kind of hoping we wouldn’t make it back to a room.” He laughed, then crawled onto the bed and hovered over Dorian, his necklace dangling above Dorian’s own. “I had this whole fantasy of us fucking in a broom closet or a roped off room, you biting down on your shirt to keep from screaming my name so we wouldn’t get caught by the diplomats on the other side of the door. Us sneaking back to the party. Your neck covered in love bites.” He nipped at Dorian’s neck for good measure. “Just so everyone knows you’re mine.”

“Maker.” Dorian mumbled, his cheeks flaring red and his cock twitching at the thought. “You’re really wanting us to get banned from the Winter Palace.”

Bull rolled his hips briefly into Dorian’s, brushing their cocks together. “Oh, if Cullen and Josephine hadn’t told me to be on my best behavior for the Inquisition this week, I’d sneak you into the Counsel chambers every night and fuck you on every chair member’s desk. I don’t give a shit what these uptight politicians think of me. I only care about you.”

With that, Bull moved down Dorian’s body, tracing kisses and bites as he moved, before taking Dorian’s cock into his mouth. Dorian moaned and gripped the bed sheets around him, pulling them tight and arching his back. This was heaven. As the warrior took his cock all the way into his mouth, Dorian focused his mind and pulsed a small current of electricity into his piercing, vibrating Bull’s whole mouth and making him drool and hum in satisfaction. He continued to suck for a few moments, enjoying the prickling of static on his tongue before he sat back and wiped his mouth. Dorian had to grab his own hair to keep from touching his cock at the sight.

“You’re killing me, Amatus.” He breathed.

“Good.” Bull said, leaning forward again and grabbing both of Dorian’s wrists easily in one hand and pinning them above his head. “Don’t move.” Dorian stayed as still as possible as Bull grabbed the tube of lube and squirted a generous amount into his other hand. “Ready?” He asked, waiting to see if Dorian would ask him to slow down or stop. But, Dorian just nodded, so the Qunari pinned his arms back down and slowly slid one finger into his hole.

It’d been so long, but it felt so good. Dorian breathed out and tried to relax as Bull massaged him open, using one, then two, then finally three thick fingers. It wouldn’t be enough, but Bull liked to feel Dorian finish stretching around his cock. While he worked, Bull latched onto the pulse point on Dorian’s neck just under his jaw and worked his sinful mouth over the spot until it was red and raw and was sure to be a nasty purple bruise by the morning.

When the smaller man was relaxed and ready, Bull sat up and nudged Dorian’s hip. “Roll over. I’m going to lay in your spot.” Dorian did as he was told and watched as Bull settled in on his back on the bed, his knees propped up and his arm under his head. He gestured to his crotch. “Climb on.” He winked, resting his free hand on his chest so he could watch the show.

Dorian laughed, then straddled Bull’s hips and lined his cock up with his hole. Then, he began to sit down, trying to take as much of Bull as he could at once. “Take your time, Kadan.” Bull said, putting his hand on Dorian’s thigh. “We have all night. Don’t hurt yourself.”

Dorian nodded, too focused to say anything. He slowly relaxed, using Bull’s knees and gravity to help lower himself slowly down onto Bull’s cock until he was nestled to the hilt. Then, they paused.

This was always another favorite moment of Dorian’s: the quiet before the storm.

Bull reached up with both hands and massaged the tops of Dorian’s thighs. “How are you doing?”

“Full.” Dorian breathed, shifting slightly to let himself adjust, letting out a deep breath and trying to relax. “So full. Maker, I’ve forgotten how this feels. I tried to replicate it over the years, but nothing compares to you.”

Bull looked pleasantly surprised. “You tried to ‘replicate it’?”

Dorian blushed. “Well, yeah. What did you think I was going to do with all of those naughty letters you sent me? Shut them in a drawer and ignore them?” He smirked. “You dirty boy, every time you sent me one, I’d get so flustered, I’d have to shut myself in my room the rest of the day and hump my fist until you stopped torturing me.”

Bull laughed. “Good. That was the purpose. I only wished I had gotten back more details from you. I thought of you so many nights, Kadan, I would’ve loved a little creative help from you.”

Now it was Dorian’s turn to laugh. “You know I’m not good with the written word. But I can tell you now if you’d prefer?”

Bull settled back, crossing his arms under his head. “Oh I’d prefer.”

Dorian grinned wickedly, planting his hands on Bull’s chest. “Well,” He rolled his hips up and snapped them back down on Bull’s cock, causing them to both grunt. “You’re huge.” He said, repeating the motion. “And I missed the feeling of you inside me.” He sat up until Bull was almost completely out of him, then sunk back down quickly. “Eventually, the naughty letters kept piling up,” He rolled his hips again, “And simply rubbing my dick raw wasn’t cutting it anymore.”

He began to bounce up and down on Bull’s cock as he talked, picking a steady rhythm and gasping in between sentences. “I tried everything. I stole a giant serving spoon from the kitchen of my father’s house, I used the handle of a large staff I no longer needed, anything! I finally crafted something out of metal and magic. I’d read your letters and fuck myself stupid on that thing imagining all of the things you described that you wanted to do to me. But, nothing was the same.” Dorian picked up the speed of his bounce, digging his nails into Bull’s chest. “There’s something magic about your cock, Amatus. Something that not even real magic can replicate.”

Bull growled, a deep sound that came from deep in his chest and rattled Dorian’s brain. Then, the Qunari gripped Dorian’s hips tightly and rolled forward. The motion was swift and smooth and before Dorian knew it, he was on his back, Bull still slotted firmly between his thighs. “Hold on.” Bull said, gripping Dorian’s hip in one hand and placing his other hand next to his left ear to block his shoulder and keep his head from slamming into the footboard of the bed.

Dorian knew what was coming, so he scrambled to grab onto something. One hand landed on Bull’s wrist next to his waist, and the other reached up and grabbed the necklace around Bull’s neck, the sharp point of the tooth digging into his palm. They’d replaced the chord on the necklace early on in their relationship because Dorian usually ended up pulling on it like a bell rope to get Bull to lean down and kiss him. But the stronger chord would come in handy as Dorian held on for dear life while Bull set a punishing pace.

All talking and teasing had stopped--the only sounds in the room was the aggressive grunts and smacks as Bull railed into Dorian, and the surprised cries as gasps as Dorian received each thrust. It didn’t take long before Dorian began to beg. “Please, Amatus. I need to cum. I can’t hold back anymore.”

“Please?” Bull asked, breathless from the effort.

“Please, Ser.”

“OK, Kadan.” He leaned down and growled into Dorian’s ear. “Cum for me.”

Dorian’s hand released Bull’s necklace and flew to his cock, pumping furiously. It didn’t take long--maybe one or two strokes before he was cumming thick ropes of white onto his stomach and chest. Bull was right behind him, thrusting erratically only a few more times before crying out Dorian’s name in a voice that nearly shook the walls and cumming inside him.

Dorian’s head was spinning and he could feel every spot on his body that would have a bruise in the morning, but it was worth it. “I love you, Amatus.” He whispered softly, reaching up and running a hand softly along Bull’s jaw line.

“Oh, Kadan.” Iron Bull whispered back. “I love you, too.”

*****

Afterwards, the two men slipped easily and comfortably back into the cleanup and bedtime routine they’d shared back at Skyhold. Dorian took a hot bath alone to decompress while Iron Bull made their bed, taking care to pull the sheets tight and use warm water to wash out any stains because it was important to Dorian to climb into a crisp and clean bed. He also found a servant and asked them to fetch Dorian’s things from his room and bring them here, digging his bath salts and oils out of the bag and placing them quietly on the lip of the soaking tub, kissing Dorian on the forehead before leaving him to soak again.

Once Dorian had thoroughly cleaned up and calmed down again, he wrapped himself in a plush Palace robe and relinquished the bathroom to Iron Bull, who took a hot shower. Dorian used the steam from the shower to rub creams and oils and perfumes into his skin and his face, examining his pores in the mirror and frowning at the wrinkles.

“I know you said I’m beautiful, dear,” Dorian said in an annoyed voice as Bull turned the shower off behind him. “But I wish I could be beautiful without these crows feet.” He dipped a finger back into a bottle of cream and dabbed a little more into the corners of his eyes.

Bull laughed as he dried himself off, wrapping the towel around his waist and coming to stand behind Dorian. “And I wish my horns had more shape to them. We all have wishes. But what’s important is that I think your crows feet make you look distinguished. Shows you’ve done a lot to try and teach those ‘Vints a lesson or two.” He wrapped his arms around Dorian’s back and placed a kiss on his temple and pressed his nose into his hair, inhaling the familiar scent of blood lotus shampoo and a hint of lightning char that accompanied his lover. “Stop staring into that mirror. Eventually, it’ll trap you inside and I’ll have to go in after you.”

Dorian laughed. “Now that would be an adventure.”

Bull wandered out of the bathroom, throwing his towel in a heap under the sink as he went, and he went directly to bed to slide under the covers and settle into the plus mattress. He folded back Dorian’s side for him, then called, “Are you coming to bed, Kadan?”

Dorian hung the robe back up and came out into the bedroom, then stood awkwardly in front of the bed. “So, you know how you came prepared with the lube in your pocket?”

“Yeah?” Bull said slowly.

“I also had something for you in my pockets.” Dorian said, striding over to where his robes were still laying discarded on the floor and rummaging through the pockets until he pulled out a small cloth bag and came to sit on the bed with Bull. Then, he reached into the bag and pulled out a ring. It was iron and dawnstone and had the words “amatus” and “kadan” carved into the inside of it.

“What’s this?” Bull asked, sitting up.

“I know the Qunari don’t really  _ do  _ this, but Tevintars do, and it’s important to me, so.” He took a deep breath and held up the ring. “The Iron Bull, will you marry me?” Bull was stunned for a moment, and Dorian took his silence as hesitation, and continued to ramble. “I know we’re committed forever,” He brushed a hand over his necklace, “So we’re technically already married in your culture, but I want to get married in mine, too. And, I wanted to propose because I don’t want us to be apart anymore. The last two years were awful and I just want us to be together. Forever. But, if you don’t want to--”

Bull cut him off by grabbing his hands. “Dorian. Slow down; you have to breathe to be able to talk.” He laughed, then put a hand on Dorian’s cheek. “You’re my person. My Kadan. I will follow you into the end of the world and back if that’s what you need from me. I’ll absolutely wear a ring and have a wedding and watch a bunch of Vints shit themselves over one of their politicians marrying a Qunari. We’ll throw a giant party if you want and Krem will teach me to dance and I’ll be nice to your parents. Or rude, depending on how you feel that day. Anything.”

Dorian’s eyes blurred with tears and they rolled down his face and onto Bull’s hand. “Really?”

“Of course, Kadan.” Bull said, pulling Dorian close for a kiss. “I assume I’ll have to move to Tevintar now?”

Dorian laughed. “It’d be nice to have my husband with me, but I won’t force you to do anything you don’t want. I’m just not sure how much longer this job will last.”

Iron Bull sighed. “Fine, I’ll do it. But only because I also hated the last two years. But we’re getting a house in the woods somewhere and I get to bring my chargers with me.”

Dorian began crying and laughing anew. “Deal.” He slipped the ring onto Bull’s finger and dug his matching one out of the bag to put on as well. “I can’t wait to call you ‘my husband’.” He said, settling in under the covers and draping himself over Bull’s chest.

“I can’t wait to be your husband, Kadan.” Bull placed a soft kiss on Dorian’s hair. “And, if the Exalted Counsel doesn’t go super well tomorrow, we can just announce our engagement and cause a scandal. A Vint marrying a Qunari? They’d talk about only us and leave the Inquisitor alone.”

Dorian laughed. “Very true. It’d be a little more scandalous if you were still a member of the Qun.”

“I can’t even imagine trying to do a seating chart for that wedding.”

They both burst into laughter before settling back down again, the single candle on Bull’s nightstand flickering weakly as it ran out wax and they watched the room darken slowly to only moonlight. Before they knew it, the two fiances had drifted to sleep, happily wrapped in each other’s arms.

**Author's Note:**

> First time writing smut, so please be nice! Also, I know that the world of Dragon Age probably doesn't have modern plumbing for showers and baths, but please suspend your belief with me for the purposes of fluff. Haha!


End file.
